Complex
by yoyomans1234567890
Summary: Harry gets captured by a certain Death Eater and is tortured mercilessly...only in the most unexpected manner possible considering the situation. Harry/Narcissa. Smut.


Harry moaned as he woke up, his head throbbing. He lifted a hand up to try to rub some of the pain away, only to find that his wrist was bound by magic.

What was going on here?

He looked around the room and discovered that it was completely bare but for a single lightbulb in the ceiling, the walls made of stone with no windows. He was bound in a plush leather armchair that was thankfully incredibly comfortable.

But how had he gotten here?

He racked his brains to see if he could remember what had happened, then sighed when he realized that it was impossible. Whoever had done this had erased his memory. Honestly, though, Harry had no doubt in his mind that it was a Death Eater.

So much for saving the world.

There was suddenly the sound of footsteps from outside the room - sharp, brisk footsteps - and Harry sucked in a breath. An image of Ron and Hermione flashed through his mind as he thought that no matter what happened, he wouldn't betray them, assuming they hadn't been caught along with him. He would allow his mind to break before he gave up any information that betrayed the light side.

The door slowly creaked open and Harry braced himself, setting his face into a neutral look as the person stepped into the room.

"Who would have thought you would be so easy to sneak up on?" the person said, and Harry continued with his indifference.

"And who would have thought Dumbledore would tell you so much?" she continued, laughing.

Harry's composure broke. "H-how?"

The person stepped into the light, revealing herself to Harry, whose suspicions were confirmed when he saw that it was Narcissa Malfoy.

"Veritaserum and a memory charm," she said offhandedly. "I know every single little secret one could possibly know about the Order of the Phoenix, your feelings for a certain mudblood, and the fact that you know about the Dark Lord's horcruxes."

"You bitch!" Harry yelled, straining against his bonds.

"Now now," Narcissa said, leaning forward and putting her hands on his knees so she could put her face only inches from his. "No need to get so angry." She leaned forward so her lips were brushing against Harry's ear as she said, "I'm going to let you in on a little secret." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "I haven't told anybody anything."

"Why?" Harry asked, surprised.

She pulled back and smiled ferally at him. "Nobody else even knows you're here, Chosen One," she said as her hands slowly slid up his legs to rest on his thighs. "But if you make me angry, everybody and everything you know and love will be destroyed in an instant."

Harry swallowed hard as he saw that Narcissa's blouse had slipped down her arm to reveal a naked, perfectly smooth shoulder. "What do you want?" Harry asked.

Narcissa stood up and looked at Harry sultrily, her long, slender fingers playing with the buttons on her blouse. "I'm going to share something personal with you, Harry," she said, popping off the first button. "Lucius Malfoy is a swine." Another button. "We've only had sex once, and that was to give birth to Draco." Another button. "We don't even sleep in the same room." Narcissa's cleavage, visible only because of the push-up she was wearing, came into view, drying Harry's throat and making his pants feel uncomfortably restricting. "I've taken care of myself day in and day out, hoping for an opportunity like this." Another button. "Hell, I'm forty years old and I still pick up boys your age." The second to last button revealed her smooth, taut stomach. "You and I both know that I still have it where it counts."

The shirt came off and Narcissa let it fall down to the ground, her pale skin and platinum hair offset deliciously by the black, lacy bra pushing up her luscious, ample breasts. Harry's eyes drifted down from her breasts and past her firm stomach to look at the line where her muggle jeans met her lower stomach.

"You know," Narcissa said quietly, fiddling with the zipper. "I really like muggle clothes."

Harry squeezed his eyes shut, the sound of the zipper being ever-so-slowly unzipped making Harry even harder. Damn teenage hormones.

"Open your eyes, Harry," Narcissa said gently, and Harry obeyed. He didn't want her to get angry.

The zipper was completely down at this point, and Narcissa was now fiddling with the button. "What I was saying about muggle clothes is that I really like them." Harry swallowed hard as the button slipped through the hole. "When fitted properly, you can pull off casual and covered and still be so incredibly sexy. Wouldn't you agree?"

Narcissa began lowering the jeans, Harry's heart thumping in his chest as panties matching her bra were revealed. "It's alright, you don't have to answer now," Narcissa continued as her firm, juicy thighs were laid bare before Harry's eyes. She stepped out of the jeans, leaving her in her underwear, and said, "The state of you should answer for you."

She leaned back forward towards Harry and put her hand on his thighs again, this time lightly massaging them. She leaned forward until her nose brushed Harry's, green eyes locked on stormy gray. She licked her plump, red lips, then leaned forward with a hint of a smile on her face. Her lips gently pressed against Harry's, the teenager using every ounce of willpower he possessed to not react. No reaction was better than recoiling...or what he really wanted to do.

Narcissa gently nibbled Harry's lower lip and he gasped, making her giggle. She began slowly unzipping his pants as she kissed him just as slowly, running her tongue over his lips in an effort to frustrate him even more.

She grinned as she undid the button on his pants, then slowly lowered herself on her knees in front of him. Harry's eyes were still fixated on her soft lips, and he licked his own to discover that her lipstick tasted like cherries.

Harry squirmed as Narcissa lowered his jeans and boxers down past his knees in one move, pink staining his cheeks as his rock-hard erection was laid bare to her eyes, pre-cum already leaking from the tip.

"Oh my god," Narcissa whispered in awe. "It's magnificent." Then she looked up through her eyelashes at him and smiled. "So I guess you would agree then?"

Harry looked away, unable to stand the smug look in her eyes. Why was she turning him on so much? She was the enemy!

"It's much bigger than I had imagined...and much bigger than Lucius," she added, Harry losing to the urge to look at her studying his cock in awe again.

She gently ran a single fingernail up the length of it, making it twitch when she brushed his head. She languidly licked her lips as she wrapped her small, warm hand around the base, making Harry grunt.

"Oh?" she said, tightening her grip on him just a little. "You like?"

"Shut...up..." Harry said as Narcissa began stroking him incredibly slowly, earning grunts and gasps from him.

"It's not a bad thing to like it, Harry," she said as she picked up the pace of her stroking just a little. "We're two attractive people about to give each other unbelievable pleasure. From my experiences, it seems as though people usually enjoy pleasure, especially when it's an alternative to being killed."

Narcissa licked her lips once more before wrapping them around the swollen head of Harry's cock, making him gasp again.

"Merlin, I love cock," Narcissa said, pulling off for a second. "I can't believe I went so long without it. Indulge me, Harry."

Not as if I have that much of a choice, Harry thought to himself as Narcissa's soft lips worked their way down his shaft. She took him to her throat, and Harry let out a noise of surprise as she continued going down on him and took him deep into her throat, her nose bumping his skin.

When she slowly pulled back off of him, spit and lipstick completely coated his shaft.

Narcissa giggled. "Oh my," she said in mock surprise. "That's messy."

She leaned down and dragged her tongue up the length of his cock, stopping when she got to the head so she could wrap her lips around it again. She probed his slit with her tongue, getting the large amount of pre-cum oozing from it, and she moaned and began bobbing on his cock, one hand cupping his balls and the other on his thigh.

Harry couldn't believe that he was in the Malfoy Manor dungeons, tied up as Narcissa Malfoy, an incredibly attractive Death Eater, as it turned out, flitted her tongue around the head of his cock as she impaled her throat on its length again and again. Her soft, plump lips were doing their best to coax his seed from his balls, which were being fondled by one of Narcissa's soft hands.

She pulled back to thoroughly work the head of his cock with her tongue, panting as she did so, then lowered her mouth back onto him, Harry straining his bond to push a lock of hair that threatened to get in the way back behind her ear.

She deepthroated him again, the tight walls of her throat massaging his cock as she looked up at him through her eyelashes again. Harry grunted and Narcissa pulled back so her mouth was halfway down his cock, the hand that was on Harry's thigh coming up to pump the lower half of Harry's shaft.

Harry grunted as his orgasm tore through him, sending his cum rocketing through his shaft. He pumped it into Narcissa's eager mouth, which moved even higher up on his cock so her lips were only around the head, her hand still furiously stroking Harry's shaft, milking even more hot cum from him.

Narcissa swallowed every last drop of Harry's seed, and went back to slowly bobbing on his cock as the last few spurts shot into her mouth. When it was apparent that his orgasm was finished, Narcissa pulled off, finishing with an open-mouthed kiss to the head of Harry's cock before she innocently smiled at him.

She giggled and said, "Well that certainly didn't take long, did it?"

"Shut up," Harry said, his face beet red.

Narcissa frowned. "A woman gives you a blowjob and the first thing you say to her is 'shut up?'" she said teasingly, the frown turning into a grin. "That certainly doesn't fit the gentleman image you give off, Harry."

She reached behind her and unclasped her bra, letting it fall unceremoniously to the floor to reveal deliciously perky breasts, especially for her age. Her pink, rosy nipples were hard nubs that had Harry's cock start to harden again. She then pulled off her panties, Harry swallowing as Narcissa's swollen, shaved pussy came into view.

Narcissa smiled seductively at Harry and climbed onto his lap so she could straddle it, trapping his hard cock between their bodies so she could kiss his neck, making him even harder. Narcissa started grinding against him and kissed him again, Harry fighting every urge in his body to kiss her back. It was hard not to when he was so incredibly aroused.

Narcissa's hand drifted down to lightly grab Harry's cock, and she stopped kissing him to make eye contact with him, the barest hint of a smile on her face as she slowly sank down on his cock, burying him completely inside of her. Harry sucked in a breath through his teeth at the feeling of her tight, warm walls gripping his cock, threatening to squeeze all of his cum out of him prematurely.

"Oh, so you like that?" Narcissa asked huskily, wrapping her arms around his neck as Harry did his best to glare at despite the lust coursing through him. "Little Harry Potter, virgin no more." She laughed. "Well, I guess it would be incorrect of me to say 'little' anymore."

She rolled her hips slowly, lust filling her eyes and fueling her movements as she slowly raised herself up the length of his cock before letting herself sink back down just as slowly. She began slowly riding him, pleasure overwhelming Harry with every little movement Narcissa made, her warm, wet walls wrapped around him like a glove. He couldn't take his eyes off of her breasts as they bounced in tandem with her movements, Harry wishing his hands were free so he could feel if they were as soft as they looked.

"It's too bad you aren't in a mood to cooperate," Narcissa said breathlessly as she began riding him a bit faster, the sound of slapping skin beginning to fill the room. "I would release your wrists so you could feel just how firm and soft they are."

Harry looked away in shame at himself, but Narcissa lifted his chin up so he was looking into her eyes. "No looking away for you," she said. "I want to see the pleasure in your eyes."

She began bouncing on him, letting herself slam back down on him, grunting as his cock and the pleasure combined drove the breath out of her. Her walls were tightening around him like nothing Harry had ever felt before, the delicious friction threatening to drive him insane.

And at that point, Harry broke.

He didn't care that he was being held captive. All that he could think about was the pleasure lancing through every nerve in his body as Narcissa Malfoy rode him, her juices coating his cock as their hips met each other's over and over.

His hands broke free of the bindings and he immediately brought one hand to her waist and another to her breast, pleased to find that it was just as soft as he had imagined. Narcissa grinned at him and bounced on him with even more vigor as he thrusted his hips up to slam into her even harder, and she cried out as her orgasm slammed into her, her warm, clear cum shooting onto Harry's cock to run down to his balls, dripping below to stain the chair. As she came, her inner walls clutched Harry like a vise, sending him over the edge, both of his hands now on her hips to slam her down onto him one more time so he could pump his hot, thick seed directly into her womb, crying out as he did so.

Narcissa's sweaty head was resting on Harry's shoulder as his hands cupped her firm butt, holding her up against him, his cock still hard inside of her, her tight pussy milking him for very last drop.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" she asked.

Harry said nothing. Now that his lust had died down, he felt sick that he had given in to the pleasure so easily. As a matter of fact, his hands were still on her hips.

"Did they feel as good as you thought they would?" Narcissa whispered in his ear, grabbing his wrist and bringing his hand up to her chest.

She giggled and stood up before putting her clothes back on, and Harry noticed he was now bound to the chair again. Narcissa then burnt his clothes before his very eyes and said, "You won't be needing those anymore. See you after dinner Harry. I might be bringing a television or some books down later so you aren't bored all the time. Oh, and I'm going to be unbinding you now."

She stood in the doorway and waved her wand, then Harry felt his arms and legs get freed. Narcissa shut the door behind him and he sat back in the chair, resigning himself to the fact that he probably wasn't getting out of this room. All he could do was sit and wait for the proper opportunity to escape. He figured that until the moment he finally did escape, he would indulge himself in Narcissa's body.

After all, there were worse ways to be kept in captivity, right?


End file.
